


Trust

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Trust, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Some kinks take a lot of trust, thankfully Jesse trusts Gabe a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of McReyes week, prompt trust

Jesse looked up at Gabriel, a small smile forming. Both were naked and on the bed, Jesse was on his back and Gabriel was looming over him. Strong rough hands roamed Jesse’s body, softly caressing the other’s stomach and chest. Jesse purred and arched up to the touch, his smile growing.

Gabriel smiled down at him, eyes full of love and adornment for his younger lover. Slowly he moved a hand up to Jesse’s neck, eyeing the other. They talked about this, this choking thing and Jesse had told him that he trusted him fully. Still, Gabriel was still a little hesitant about this. He looked down at the other, silently asking if this was okay and Jesse nodded. With a deep breath, Gabriel wrapped his hand around Jesse’s throat. He lightly tightens his hold and looked at the other.

“Good?” he whispered. Jesse nodded, it was more than good. He could still breathe but it was hard to do. He let out a shaky breath and smiled up at Gabriel. The other relaxed a little and moved down to kiss the other. It was short but sweet, leaving Jesse even more breathless. He let out a soft groan and closed his eyes as he felt the other hand move down his body.

Gabriel had to take a deep breath to try to calm himself. There was nothing to worry about, everything would be fine. With that thought in mind, he moved his other hand down to Jesse’s cock. Both were fully hard and aching so this shouldn’t take long. This helped him more and with a groan, he wrapped the hand around both cocks.

He heard Jesse moan, and squeezed both hands a little before he started to stroke the cocks. Gabriel gasped, moaning at the wonderful friction. He couldn’t help but thrust as he moved his hand along the cocks. His moan grew louder at this.

Jesse’s moans were just as loud as Gabriel’s. He arched and thrust his hips up against the hand, his own digging into the sheets beneath. He cried Gabriel’s name, slowly switching into Spanish as his pleasure grew. This amused Gabriel and he couldn’t help but move to nuzzle against Jesse’s ear.

“Mm….you sound so good…all these cute noises just for me” he purred against Jesse’s ear. The other whined and gasped when the hand around his throat tighten. He arched and gasped, his breaths coming up in pants as the hand moved faster. He was becoming light headed as his pleasure build, his vision was spotty. God, though, it was amazing. The pleasure was so intense, he could feel it dance along every nerve. His moans grew louder, though he gasped for breath. Suddenly with a shout, Jesse arched his back and came, cum landing on his lower stomach and coating Gabriel’s hand. He saw white when he came and blacked out for a few seconds.

Gabriel came moments after, gasping for breath as he looked down at Jesse. He quickly removed his hands and watch the other slowly come through. He smiled and moved to kiss him. Jesse purred as he was kissed, still out of it from his orgasm. It was amazing, it was something he wanted to try again.

“Mm…..we so have to do this again” he mumbled against Gabriel’s lips. The other sighed but nodded.

“If that’s what you want cariño, then we can do this again sometime,” said Gabriel. Jesse smiled and yawned,

Gabriel smiled and moved so he was laying on the bed and pulled Jesse close. The other nuzzled against his chest and purred in content. Happy, he drifted off to sleep, already thinking about next time.


End file.
